The Lost Soul
by Ulrich362
Summary: The power to reset the timeline, and the determination to move forward no matter what the cost. These are the two things that keep a young girl moving forward in the mysterious world of the underground. She could be the key to their salvation, but would it all be worth it? Especially if the one person that matters most remains trapped and alone. (I don't own Undertale.)
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Soul

By Ulrich362

" _You're really leaving big sis?" asked a little girl with tears in her eyes. "You know what they say happens if you go there."_

" _Yeah, I do." answered an older girl as she continued packing a bag. "Then again, it's impossible for anything down there to be any worse than what's up here."_

" _Do you really think so?" the little girl inquired before the older girl embraced her in a tight hug._

" _Sis, I want you to make me a promise ok?" the older girl requested. "If things get worse for you, you have to follow me."_

" _You mean…" the little girl started before wiping tears out of her eyes. "Ok, I promise."_

" _I love you, don't ever forget that." the older girl said while taking off a heart-shaped necklace and handing it to the little girl. "As long as you have this it won't matter what happens I'll always be with you."_

" _Ok, I love you too." the little girl said before the older girl picked up the bag and walked off._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you alright my child?" inquired a kind feminine voice.

"Huh, what?" asked a girl in a blue and purple striped shirt before noticing a humanoid goat creature holding a piece of pie. "Oh Toriel, I'm ok. It was just a dream."

"I see, well if you need anything just let me know." Toriel offered while putting the pie down.

"I really appreciate that, actually there is one thing." the girl mentioned.

"Of course, what can I do for you my child?" Toriel asked.

"How can I leave the Ruins?" the girl inquired.

"Leave, but aren't you happy here my child?" Toriel inquired. "I have so many wonderful books to share with you."

"Of course I'm happy, but I just have to leave." the girl explained. "Please, how do I leave the Ruins?"

"Wait here, I have to take care of something." Toriel stated before walking out of the room only for the girl to follow behind her as the two of them walked downstairs. "Up ahead is the end of the Ruins, and a one-way door to the rest of the Underground."

"Then does that mean…" the girl started.

"I'm going to destroy it, no one will be able to leave ever again." Toriel finished. "It's far too dangerous, so please be good and go back upstairs for me."

"You can't." the girl panicked. "I have to keep going, I still haven't found…"

"Every single child that falls down here meets the same fate, they pass through the Ruins and then he, Asgore, kills them and takes their soul. I won't allow anything like that to happen to you." Toriel explained.

"Wh… What?" the girl asked. "All of them, Asgore killed…"

"Yes, now do you understand why I'm going to destroy the exit?" Toriel inquired. "It's for your own good."

"Wait please." the girl begged. "You have to let me go, if there's even a tiny chance that…"

"I can't do that, now be good and return to your room." Toriel stated as the two of them approached a doorway.

"Toriel, please you have to let me leave." the girl begged. "I have to know what happened."

"You're that determined to leave, even though you know that the only thing waiting for you is death?" Toriel questioned.

"I have to, there's some…" the girl started.

"Then prove it." Toriel interrupted. "Prove to me that you're strong enough to survive out there."

The moment Toriel said that, she turned towards the girl and raised her hands as they began glowing with fireballs forming in them.

"What, but I can't fight you." the girl argued before diving under a fireball.

"If that's true than just go back upstairs, I do not wish to hurt you either but I won't let you leave." Toriel mentioned while throwing more fireballs towards the girl. "This is for your own good."

"You don't understand, I need to leave the Ruins." the girl pleaded while desperately trying to avoid the fireballs Toriel continued to throw.

"Do you even understand what you're asking?" Toriel asked sadly. "You want me to let you walk to your own death, that's something I won't do."

"I won't die, you were the one who taught me too talk with the monsters here in the Underground." the girl mentioned. "Please… mom."

Just as that word left the girl's mouth the flames in Toriel's hands faded and her eyes widened in shock.

"You're really that determined to leave?" Toriel inquired quietly.

"Yeah, I… I just have to." the girl answered before Toriel started laughing.

"I truly am pathetic aren't I?" Toriel asked with a small smile. "I'm not even able to save one innocent child."

"That's not it, if I could stay here with you I would but…" the girl started.

"No, I understand. It won't be easy but I'll let you leave the Ruins." Toriel finished. "Just promise me that once you leave you won't return."

"Toriel, I…" the girl started as tears formed in her eyes. "Ok, I promise."

"Thank you my child." Toriel said before reaching down and hugging the girl tightly. "Goodbye."

With those words Toriel turned and walked back towards her home as the girl looked to the door and stepped out of the Ruins only to see a golden flower with a face staring at her.

"How cute, you must think you're so special managing to get through there without killing her." the flower mocked. "You got lucky this time but sooner or later you'll learn the real way this world works."

"Flowey, what are you doing here?" the girl asked nervously. "I'm not going to do it, I won't hurt people."

"That's your choice, but if you won't kill them… They'll kill you." Flowey warned with a grin. "After all, in this world it's kill or be killed."

Just after Flowey said that, he sank into the ground and vanished leaving only a snowy path leading away from the Ruins for the girl to follow.

(A young girl has found herself in a strange world known as the Underground inhabited by monsters and has left the relative safety of the Ruins leaving behind her friendly maternal figure Toriel. Next chapter the girl will meet another monster, and start to get to know him. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(Author's Note: This story will be taking some creative liberties with the timeline of events.)


	2. Chapter 2

"He's wrong, I won't kill people just because he says I have to." the girl told herself while walking away from the Ruins. "I didn't kill mom, and I won't kill anybody else either."

As the girl told herself that, she stepped over a small broken branch only for it to snap a few seconds later frightening her as she started walking quicker before reaching a small bridge with a gate over it.

"Human." called a strange voice from behind the girl as footsteps approached her. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."

Maybe he's friendly like mom was, the girl thought hopefully before turning and taking the figures extended hand only for a farting sound to occur as she grabbed it.

"the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it's always funny." laughed a skeleton in a blue jacket.

"It was pretty funny." the girl agreed with a smile.

"yup, so hey you're a human right?" the skeleton inquired. "that's hilarious. I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now, I'm sans, sans the skeleton."

"It's nice to meet you Sans, my name's Frisk." the girl mentioned with a smile before looking down. "Wait, if you've been waiting for a human does that mean you want to kill me?"

"huh, nah between you and me I don't really care about capturing anybody Frisk." Sans explained. "my brother Papyrus on the other hand, he's a human hunting fanatic. actually I think that's him over there, that gives me an idea, head past this gate thingy."

"Ok." Frisk agreed before walking over the bridge and seeing a random lamp next to a small wooden building.

"quick, behind that lamp." Sans instructed before Frisk walked and hid behind the lamp as a second skeleton walked up to them. "hey bro, what's up?"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S 'SUP' BROTHER." Papyrus stated. "IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T REACALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES. ALL YOU DO IS SLEEP AND HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION."

"that's because I've been watching this really cool lamp, do you want to look at it too?" Sans asked.

"NO I DO NOT, I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WASTE ON THINGS LIKE THAT." Papyrus snapped. "I MUST BE PREPARED IN CASE A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE. I HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO CAPTURE A HUMAN, THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GET EVERYTHING I DESERVE."

"you're right bro, maybe this lamp can help you with that." Sans suggested.

"SANS, YOU ARE NOT HELPING. YOU JUST SIT AROUND GETTING LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY."Papyrus yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?"

"calm down bro, I've gotten a ton of work done today." Sans replied with a grin. "a skele-ton."

"SANS!" Papyrus cried in exasperation.

"come on bro, you're smiling." Sans mentioned.

"I KNOW AND I HATE IT." Papyrus explained with a sigh. "WHY MUST SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME HAVE TO WORK SO HARD TO GET A LITTLE RECOGNITION?"

"wow bro, sounds like you're really working yourself… down to the bone." Sans joked with another grin.

"UNBELIAVABLE, I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES." Papyrus stated. "AS FOR YOU BROTHER, PUT A LITTLE MORE BACKBONE INTO IT. NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!"

As he said that Papyrus walked off back the way he came.

"alright, you can come out now Frisk." Sans mentioned as Frisk stepped out from behind the lamp with her hand over her mouth. "huh, is something wrong?"

"No, it's just you and Papyrus really love each other don't you." Frisk said before starting to giggle.

"yeah, my brother is really cool isn't he?" Sans asked with a smile. "actually, do you mind doing me a small favor?"

"I guess not, what is it Sans?" Frisk inquired.

"my brother's actually been feeling kind of down recently, and seeing a human just might be the thing that cheers him up." Sans explained. "so do you mind playing along for a while?"

"I… Sure thing Sans, I'll be glad to help cheer him up." Frisk replied with a smile.

"thanks, and don't worry he isn't really dangerous. even if he tries to be. besides, I'll keep an eye socket out for you" Sans mentioned. "well, I'll see you up ahead."

As he said that, Sans walked back towards the ruins.

Those two really love each other, just like… Frisk started to think as a tear fell down her face and she clutched the heart-shaped necklace she was wearing before walking down the path Papyrus came from before walking up to Sans and Papyrus talking to each other. Huh, wait but didn't Sans go the other way?

"SO ANYWAY, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE." Papyrus mentioned before noticing Frisk as the two skeletons started looking back and forth between Frisk and each other before turning their backs to her. "SANS, OH MY GOD! IS THAT… A HUMAN?"

"um… I think that's just a rock bro." Sans answered.

"OH, WELL THEN." Papyrus noted thoughtfully.

"hey, what's that in front of the rock?" Sans inquired.

"SANS, IS THAT A HUMAN?" Papyrus whispered.

"yup." Sans replied calmly.

"WOW, I FINALLY DID IT!" Papyrus cried excitedly before turning towards Frisk. "HUMAN, YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL STOP YOU, AND THEN CAPTURE YOU."

I hope you were telling the truth Sans, Frisk thought nervously.

"HUMAN, CONTINUE ONLY IF YOU DARE." Papyrus declared eagerly before walking away.

"He seems really excited to capture me, are you sure this is safe." Frisk asked.

"don't sweat it kid, like I said I'll keep an eye socket out for you." Sans reassured her.

"Ok, then I guess I have some puzzles to look forward to?" Frisk guessed.

"yeah, and thanks again for offering to play along with my younger brother." Sans mentioned with a grin before walking off again.

I wonder if they met her, I guess I can ask after I try some of Papyrus' puzzles. Frisk thought. I know you're somewhere, I'm coming big sis just like I said I would.

(The young girl named Frisk has encountered a pair of skeleton brothers named Sans and Papyrus and has agreed to play along with their puzzles. Next chapter Frisk will reach the first puzzle and reveal why she's in the underground to Sans. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	3. Chapter 3

What kind of puzzle could Papyrus has come up with. Frisk thought while walking along the path in the snow. Huh, what's that up ahead?

As she thought that, Frisk walked up to a small outpost with a crooked roof before reading a sign on it.

"YOU OBSERVE THE WELL-CRAFTED SENTRY STATION. WHO COULD HAVE BUILT THIS, YOU PONDER… I BET IT WAS THAT VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN! (NOTE: NOT YET A FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN.)" Frisk read before smiling. "Maybe Sans was right."

With those words, Frisk walked past the "WELL-CRAFTED SENTRY STATION" before walking past a second one.

"Who's there?" questioned a voice. "Did something move, I can only see moving things."

Huh, who's there? Frisk thought nervously before a dog jumped out from the second sentry station with a knife in its paw.

"If something were moving, like say a human. I'd make sure it never moved again." the dog stated before swinging its knife in front of Frisk only to miss and start looking around.

Maybe if I just pet him he'll be happy, Frisk thought as the dog turned it's back to her and she gently scratched it behind the ear.

"What, I've just been pet, pet by something that isn't moving!" the dog exclaimed before starting to freak out. "This is too much, I need some dog treats for this one."

With those words the dog jumped back into the sentry station, leaving Frisk alone before she smiled and continued walking down the path.

"hey, you look pretty happy." Sans pointed out.

"I like dogs, they're really nice." Frisk explained with a smile.

"cool, oh yeah that reminds me. you should know my brother has a really special attack." Sans mentioned. "it you see something blue, just don't move and it won't hurt you."

"Don't move when it's blue, alright thanks Sans." Frisk said thankfully.

"heh, no problem I said that I'd keep an eyesocket out for you." Sans explained calmly. "actually, there's something up that side path you might want to take a look at."

"Really, thanks for telling me." Frisk answered. "Oh, actually could I ask you something Sans?"

"ask away kid, I don't know if I'll be able to answer but I'll throw you a bone." Sans said with a grin, causing Frisk to giggle at the pun.

"I was just wondering if you knew any of the other humans that fell down here." Frisk explained sadly.

"not personally, you're the eighth one though. why do you ask Frisk?" Sans inquired.

"Oh." Frisk noted sadly. "I was just hoping you knew if my big sister was still safe."

"big sister, I don't know." Sans admitted. "what's her name, maybe my bro knows her."

"Chara, my sister's name is Chara." Frisk answered. "She should have come to the underground two years ago.

"Chara, alright well I'll see if I can find out anything." Sans said calmly. "no promises I can find anything but maybe I'll pick up something."

"Thank you Sans." Frisk said with a small smile before walking past Sans onto an icy patch on the snow and slipping down a side pathway.

"Oh, human are you quite busy?" inquired a snowman in front of her.

"A little, but I think I can talk." Frisk answered. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, nothing is wrong. I just would like to see the world but since I'm a snowman I can't move." the snowman explained. "So if it isn't too much to ask, could you please take a piece of me and take it somewhere far away?"

"I can do that." Frisk answered before taking a small handful of snow from the Snowman's body. "Is that all you wanted?"

"Yes, thank you very much human." the snowman replied happily.

"You're welcome." Frisk answered before walking back too the path she was on and continuing before noticing Sans and Papyrus standing on the other side of a darker patch of snow.

"YOU'RE SO LAZY!" Papyrus snapped. "YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!"

"I think that's called sleeping." Sans pointed out.

"EXCUSES, EXCUSES!" Papyrus snapped before noticing Frisk. "OH-HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CEATED SOME PUZZLES."

"That sounds kind of fun." Frisk mentioned with a smile.

"OH, YOU'RE QUITE THE SMART HUMAN AREN'T YOU?" Papyrus inquired before revealing a blue orb. "WELL THIS FIRST PUZZLE IS THE INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE! IF YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE THIS ORB WILL DELIVER AN ELECTRIC SHOCK! YOU CAN START WHENEVER YOU WANT HUMAN."

"hold on bro, shouldn't the human be the one holding the orb?" Sans asked.

"WHAT, YOU MAY HAVE A POINT SANS." Papryus noted before walking through the maze leaving his footprints in the snow. "HERE YOU ARE HUMAN."

With those words, Papyrus quickly walked back to stand next to Sans.

"Ok, here goes nothing." Frisk said before following Papyrus's footprints and getting through the maze.

"INCREDIBLE, YOU SOLVED THIS PUZZLE SO EASILY. YOU MUST REALLY LOVE THEM." Papyrus exclaimed in shock and happiness. "WELL IN THAT CASE YOU'LL LIKELY LOVE THE NEXT PUZZLE TOO, IT WAS CREATED BY MY BROTHER AND WILL SURELY LEAVE YOU DUMBFOUNDED. I KNOW I AM!"

With those words Papyrus walked off with a grin on his face while laughing.

"hey, thanks for playing along Frisk." Sans mentioned. "my brother looks like he's having a lot of fun."

"That's good, he's really good at making puzzles." Frisk noted.

"yeah, he's had a lot of time to practice." Sans explained. "oh yeah, and you saw that outfit he has on. he calls it his "battle body", man isn't Paps cool?"

"Yeah, he is." Frisk agreed, with a smile. "Well I should keep going, he still has some fun puzzles right?"

"yeah, oh and I haven't forgotten about Chara." Sans said calmly. "if I hear anything I'll be sure to let you know."

"Thanks Sans, that really means a lot." Frisk admitted before walking after Papyrus.

(Frisk has told Sans about her older sister Chara who also went to the Underground, and he's offered to look into if anyone knows her. Next chapter Frisk will continue traveling through Snowdin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	4. Chapter 4

"I just don't get it, why aren't these selling?" questioned a blue monster in a yellow shirt and red pants as Frisk walked up to him.

"Excuse me, what are you selling?" Frisk asked curiously.

"Huh, oh a customer." the monster said before smiling. "Hello! Would you like some Nice Cream? It's the frozen treat that warms your heart."

"Nice Cream, ok one please." Frisk mentioned with a smile.

"One Nice Cream coming up, that'll be 15G." the monster said before handing Frisk an ice-cream bar.

"Thank you." Frisk replied as she handed the monster the money and continued on her way. "I wonder what other puzzles Papyrus made."

As she said that, Frisk continued along the path and walked up to a pair of doghouses labeled his and hers with a sign in between them.

"Smell danger rating. Snow smell-snowman, white rating can become yellow rating." Frisk read. "Unsuspicious smell, puppy, blue rating smell of rolling around. Weird smell, humans, green rating. Destroy at all costs."

Upon reading that, Frisk looked back at the two doghouses before going back and walking down a different path and finding Sans and Papyrus standing and talking to each other.

"AH, HUMAN! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR…" Papyrus started before pausing. "SANS! WHERE'S THE PUZZLE?"

"it's right there on the ground paps." Sans replied pointing to a piece of paper in the snow. "trust me, they'll never get past this one."

"WE'LL SEE BROTHER!" Papyrus noted. "OH YES, AND HUMAN MY BROTHER TOLD ME ABOUT THIS OTHER HUMAN YOU ARE LOOKING FOR. HOWEVER I HAVE NEVER MET SOMEONE NAMED CHARA, AND NEITHER HAVE ANY OF MY NUMEROUS FRIENDS!"

"Oh, well maybe she's somewhere else." Frisk suggested hopefully before walking up to the paper and picking it up. "Monster Kidz Word Search, oh these are fun."

"yeah, I agree kid." Sans mentioned with a grin only for Frisk to put it back down and walk up to the Skeleton brothers.

"SANS, THAT DID NOTHING!" Papyrus snapped.

"whoops, I knew I should have used the crossword instead." Sans noted.

"WHAT, THE CROSSWORD!?" Papyrus questioned. "THAT EASY THING, YOU MUST BE JOKING. JUNIOR JUMBLE IS FAR MORE CHALLENGING."

"what? that easy-peasy word scramble?" Sans questioned. "that's for baby bones."

"UNBELIEVABLE! HUMAN SOLVE THIS DISPUTE!" Papyrus stated. "WHICH IS HARDER, JUNIOR JUMBLE OR THE CROSSWORD?"

"Well, I always thought the junior jumble was more fun but my sister liked the crossword better." Frisk answered. "They're both hard though."

"huh, I guess different people find difficulty in different places." Sans noted thoughtfully.

"YOU MUST BE DOING IT WRONG, THE CROSSWORD IS VERY SIMPLE! IT'S THE SAME ANSWER EVERYTIME, YOU JUST FILL IN ALL THE BOXES WITH Z'S, SINCE WHENEVER I SEE A CROSSWORD ALL I CAN DO IS SNORE!" Papyrus declared calmly. "NYEHHEHEHEH!"

As he laughed Papyrus walked off again leaving Sans and Frisk alone.

"hey, thanks for playing along." Sans said. "my brother's really having a great time trying to capture you with his puzzles."

"Sans, can I ask you something?" Frisk asked.

"sure, what's on your mind Frisk?" Sans inquired.

"Well, it's just…" Frisk started. "When I find my sister, do you think we could spend more time together as friends? You, me, Papyrus, and Chara."

"heh, sure kid that sounds good to me." Sans answered with a smile.

"Yeah, it does." Frisk agreed before walking past Sans with a smile only to see a plate of spaghetti on a table with a microwave sitting next to it with a note on top of the microwave. "HUMAN! PLEASE ENJOY THIS SPAGHETTI. (LITTLE DO YOU KNOW, THIS SPAGHETTI IS A TRAP DESIGNED TO ENTICE YOU! YOU'LL BE SO BUSY EATING IT, YOU WON'T RELEASE YOU AREN'T PROGRESSING! THOROUGHLY JAPED AGAIN BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!) NYEHEHEHE, PAPYRUS."

After reading the letter, Frisk went to try and pick up the Spaghetti only to realize it had gotten so cold it froze to the table so she just continued on without eating it as her mind went back to the last time she'd had spaghetti.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Are you sure Chara, we've never done anything like this before." Frisk mentioned nervously. "What if she comes back and gets mad again?"_

" _Don't worry Frisk, everything will be fine." Chara replied while filling a pot with water. "Besides, she isn't going to make any food for us."_

" _I know. I miss them." Frisk said quietly. "They were the only ones who loved us."_

" _Yeah, I miss them too. It's because of horrible people that it happened, but no matter what we'll stay together." Chara stated calmly. "I promise."_ (1)

" _Ok, thanks." Frisk said with a small smile._

" _Right, now where were we?" Chara inquired. "Oh yeah, can you get the box of pasta for me?"_

" _Alright." Frisk replied before walking to a cabinet and taking out a box of pasta noodles. "Here you go sis."_

" _Thanks." Chara mentioned with a smile as the two of them continued cooking the pasta._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _I don't think we did that right Chara." Frisk moaned while holding her stomach._

" _Well it wasn't that bad for a first try." Chara pointed out before holding her own stomach. "I'm sure with some practice we can get better."_

 _Suddenly the front door started to open and the two sisters stared at each other._

" _Alright, where are you two?" questioned a female voice._

" _We may as well get it over with, but stay behind me Frisk she sounds mad tonight." Chara mentioned before the two of them walked out of the kitchen._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder if Papyrus could teach us how to make Spaghetti once I find Chara." Frisk said to herself while walking through Snowdin only to suddenly hear growling as two dogs in armor holding axes walked up to her.

"What's that smell?" questioned the male dog.

"Where's that smell?" questioned the female dog.

"It smells, weird. It makes me want to eliminate." the male dog noted.

"Eliminate you." the female dog added as the two of the lifted their axes.

(Frisk is continuing to explore the Underground to try and find Chara, and is hoping that the two of them will be good friends with Sans and Papyrus but a pair of dogs with axes have found her. Next chapter Sans will learn something about Chara and reveal it to Frisk. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Frisk and Chara's parents were in a car accident and so they had to move in with their aunt who didn't care about them. That's why Chara hates humanity, because everyone treated them so terribly after that incident.)


	5. Chapter 5

"hey Paps do you mind showing the human that puzzle without me?" Sans requested.

"OF COURSE NOT, BUT WHY?" Papyrus asked. "IS SOMETHING WRONG SANS?"

"no, it isn't that I just wanted to see if Undyne knew anything about Chara." Sans admitted. "she might know something we don't."

"YOU HAVE A POINT, VERY WELL SANS I WILL EXPLAIN THE NEXT PUZZLE TO THE HUMAN." Papyrus agreed.

"thanks bro." Sans said before walking off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please wait." Frisk panicked as she rolled out of the way of the male dog's axe again only for the female dog to try and cut her in half.

"Stop moving." the male dog growled before stopping as the two of them sniffed the air.

"Wait, are you a puppy?" the female dog questioned suddenly. "You smell like a little pup."

A puppy, Frisk thought before hesitantly reaching over and petting the female dog.

"Huh, pet by a pup?" the female dog asked in shock.

"Hey, don't leave me out." mentioned the male dog before Frisk smiled and started to pet both of them.

"Wow, dogs can pet other dogs?" the male dog inquired.

"You're shown us something amazing, thanks little pup." the female dog smiled before the two of them walked off and Frisk turned to continue walking down the path where she saw two X's on the ground surrounded by rocks with a sign.

TURN ALL THE X'S INTO O'S, THEN PRESS THE SWITCH.

"Ok." Frisk decided before stepping on the two X's as they turned into O's before pressing a switch next to the sign as a wall of spikes disappeared.

"WHAT, OH HUMAN YOU SOLVED THIS PUZZLE EASILY, PERHAPS TOO EASILY." Papyrus noted. "HOW DID YOU GET PAST MY SPAGHETTI?"

"Oh, well." Frisk started.

"DID YOU ENJOY IT, AND MORE IMPORTANTLY DID YOU LEAVE ANY FOR ME?" Papyrus inquired.

"Actually I passed it without eating any, if we have spaghetti it should be when we're all together." Frisk answered. "You, Sans, me, and Chara."

"WOWEE, YOU HAVE A POINT HUMAN. VERY WELL, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE CERTAIN TO MAKE MORE THAN ENOUGH SPAGHETTI FOR ALL OF US." Papyrus declared. "NOW THEN, COME WE HAVE ANOTHER PUZZLE TO SOLVE."

"Ok, that sounds fun." Frisk agreed with a smile before following Papyrus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, it's almost time for…" started a female fish monster wearing a suit of armor before Sans walked up to her. "Sans, what are you doing here?"

"not much, but I actually wanted to ask you something." Sans admitted. "it's about the humans that have fallen from the surface."

"Alright, what is it you want to ask me?" the fish monster asked.

"did you happen to know if any of them were named Chara?" Sans inquired. "I heard the name and it didn't ring any bells."

"Chara, yeah I think I've heard…" the fish monster started. "Wait Sans, where did you hear that name?"

"why does that matter, is Chara kind of fishy?" Sans asked with a grin.

"Sans, it isn't a joking matter. Do you remember the day the prince fell?" the fish monster questioned. "He absorbed a human soul and passed through the barrier but the humans attacked him."

"of course, every monster knows about that." Sans answered. "wait, do you mean the human that soul belonged to…"

"Was the human child that King Asgore and his wife adopted, yes." the fish monster finished. "I don't know why you're asking about this all of a sudden, but don't do something reckless."

"a lazybones like me doing something reckless?" Sans questioned with a grin.

"Right… Well get back to your sentry station and be on the lookout for humans." the fish monster instructed.

"whatever you say Undyne." Sans replied before walking off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Not again." Frisk noted with a frown as she trapped herself in the puzzle. "I'll get this eventually."

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT HUMAN, IF YOU KEEP TRYING YOU WILL DEFINITELY SOLVE THE PUZZLE." Papyrus encouraged her as Frisk stepped out of the puzzle so she could reset it.

"Yeah, you're right. I know I can figure this out." Frisk replied confidently before looking at the puzzle again. Ok let me see wait a second why didn't I think of that before, that might work.

As Frisk thought that she turned back to the puzzle and started walking through it again before managing to turn all the X's into O's and leave a path for her to get back out.

"AMAZING HUMAN, YOU SOLVED THAT PUZZLE WITHOUT ASKING ME FOR THE SOLUTION. YOU MUST REALLY LOVE PUZZLES ALMOST AS MUCH AS I DO." Papyrus mentioned with a grin. "I WILL MAKE SURE THE NEXT PUZZLE IS PREPARED FOR YOUR ARRIVAL, THOUGH I WARN YOU IT WILL NOT BE SO EASY."

Saying that Papyrus ran off down the path as Sans walked up to Frisk.

"hey kid, nice job with the puzzle. you solved it without asking me for help, which is great because I really like doing absolutely nothing." Sans mentioned.

"Well it was fun, and hopefully once I find my sister the four of us can all enjoy puzzles together." Frisk admitted with a smile.

"actually about that, I asked a friend of mine about Chara and the news isn't exactly good." Sans admitted.

"What are you talking about?" Frisk asked nervously. "Chara's ok right?"

"not to long ago the prince of the Underground died. the thing is before he did his parents, the king and queen, they adopted a human that fell down here. you probably already know who that was don't you Frisk?" Sans assumed.

"Chara, she was adopted by the king and queen?" Frisk asked.

"yeah, she was. except she got really sick one day and well… you probably already know what that means." Sans answered quietly. "look kid, I'm really sorry."

"No, that can't be true." Frisk told herself as she fell to her knees. "Chara wouldn't do something like that, she wouldn't leave me alone she wouldn't."

"Frisk, I'm so sorry, I can't even imagine how it must feel." Sans admitted. "just know that if you need anything I'll be there for you."

(Frisk is continuing through the Underground but Sans has learned and revealed that Chara has passed away. Next chapter the repercussions of Frisk learning what happened to Chara will begin to affect her. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	6. Chapter 6

"STRANGE, THE HUMAN SHOULD BE EAGERLY APPROACHING THIS PUZZLE. PERHAPS THEY HAVE GOTTEN LOST AND NEED MY GUIDANCE TO FIND IT." Papryus noted before walking back the way he came only to pause as he saw Frisk curled up in the snow with Sans trying to comfort her. "BROTHER, WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE HUMAN? DOESN'T SHE KNOW THERE ARE SO MANY…"

"now's not the best time Papyrus, the kid is… well just look at her." Sans interrupted. "she can barely muster up the effort to move and her HP, ATK, and DEF are as low as possible."

"WHAT? THE HUMAN SEEMED SO FULL OF ENERGY THE LAST TIME I SAW… WHAT HAPPENED?" Papyrus questioned.

"the kid told me why she came to the Underground." Sans answered. "she was hoping to find her older sister, Chara. the thing is paps, she never will."

"NONSENSE, WHEREVER THIS CHARA IS…" Papyrus started as Frisk started to cry.

"hey paps, can you do me a favor and take the kid to town?" Sans asked. "there's somebody I need to talk to."

"I UNDERSTAND, I WILL MAKE SURE THE HUMAN GETS OUT OF THE COLD." Papyrus mentioned before picking up Frisk as the two brothers walked off in different directions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"hopefully the voice can give me some advice." Sans said to himself before walking up and knocking on the door to the Ruins.

"You came back, have you forgotten the pro…" the voice on the other side of the door started.

"no, you asked me to protect the human that came through this door." Sans recalled. "that's actually why I stopped by. the kid, they're in bad shape but not because of any monster."

"What, what happened to them?" the voice inquired nervously.

"her name's Frisk, and she came to the Underground because she was looking for her older sister. another human that fell down here a long time ago." Sans explained. "you probably remember just like every other monster, the king and queen adopted a human child."

"The human child that king Asgore Dreemurr adopted? Wait, do you mean…" the voice asked in shock.

"yeah, that was the kid… no Frisk's older sister Chara. she asked me to find out about her and when she learned what happened…" Sans started. "you asked me to protect the kid but I have no idea what to do to help them now."

"That, I had no idea they…" the voice started sadly. "That poor child, her sister was…"

"yeah, if anything happened to Papyrus I don't know what it would do to me. seeing Frisk like that, it's painful." Sans agreed before the door opened and Toriel stepped out of the Ruins.

"I need to see her, do you know how far she's gotten through the Underground?" Toriel asked.

"my bro said he'd get her somewhere out of the snow, she's probably in Snowdin by now." Sans answered. "she needs people who care about her right now."

"You're right." Toriel agreed before the two of them walked away from the ruins.

"oh yeah, I know a shortcut so we can get there faster…" Sans started before pausing. "this is awkward but I don't actually know your name."

"True, my name is Toriel." Toriel explained. "What is your name?"

"Sans. nice to finally meet you." Sans grinned as he took Toriel's hand and they vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"DO NOT WORRY FRISK, WE WILL BE SOMEWHERE WARM SOON AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE A SPECIAL PLATE OF SPAGHETTI FOR YOU." Papyrus stated while carrying Frisk into a small town. "MY BROTHER WILL BE BACK SOON."

"Huh, who's that Papyrus?" inquired the male dog Frisk had pet. "Wait, is that the puppy that pet us before?"

"It smells weird, but I remember being pet by that pup." The female dog added as Sans and Toriel suddenly appeared.

"Oh my, that was quite the shortcut." Toriel noted before seeing Frisk. "Oh, my child don't worry I'm right here for you."

"how is she paps?" Sans inquired.

"NOT WELL, SHE ISN'T RESPONDING TO ANY OF MY OFFERS AND I'M STARTING TO GET VERY WORRIED." Papyrus answered. "DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD TALK WITH UNDYNE ABOUT THIS?"

"no, to be honest Undyne probably won't be able to help much with this. I doubt any of us can do much for her." Sans admitted.

"My child, why didn't you tell me?" Toriel inquired sadly. "You're Chara's younger sister aren't you?"

"did you know Chara?" Sans asked. "Undyne told me that she got sick and died."

"yes, she got very sick and… my son died the same day." Toriel answered.

"wait, do you mean you're…" Sans started in shock.

"WHAT IS IT SANS?" Papyrus asked.

"paps, this is the queen." Sans explained before chuckling. "who would have guessed I've been sharing knock knock jokes with the queen of the Underground."

"We can discuss that once Frisk is inside." Toriel stated calmly.

"OF COURSE YOUR MAJESTY." Papyrus replied as the three of them walked into Sans and Papyrus's house and Papyrus laid Frisk down on his bed. "GET SOME REST, WE WILL BE IN THE OTHER ROOM IF YOU NEED ANYTHING."

"Chara, she never told us she had any family on the surface." Toriel explained quietly. "I should have realized it sooner."

"hey, it wasn;'t your fault. there wasn't any way you could have…" Sans started.

"No, that locket Frisk is wearing, Chara had an identical one." Toriel mentioned. "It was one of two that she never took off."

"TWO, WHY WOULD SHE WEAR TWO LOCKETS AT THE SAME TIME?" Papyrus inquired.

"one must have been to keep her sister close to her heart." Sans guessed. "though the other one…"

"The other locket was one of a pair she got with my son." Toriel revealed sadly. "They were the best of friends and when…"

"I UNDERSTAND, SAY NO MORE YOUR MAJESTY. I AM CERTAIN THAT CHARA AND THE PRINCE ARE HAPPY AND TOGETHER. AS FOR FRISK, WITH OUR HELP I AM CERTAIN SHE WILL BE BACK TO HER OLD SELF IN NO TIME." Papyrus stated calmly.

"I hope you're right, thank you Papyrus." Toriel smiled sadly.

(Toriel is at Sans and Papyrus's house with the two of them and Frisk and has revealed she is the queen. Next chapter Frisk will remember something from her life on the surface. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	7. Chapter 7

"how is she doing?" Sans inquired. "Frisk is sleeping, right?"

"YES, THE HUMAN IS CURRENTLY IN MY BED GETTING SOME WELL-DESERVED REST." Papyrus answered before looking down thoughtfully. "SANS, IS THERE ANYTHING WE CAN DO FOR HER?"

"I wish I knew, the kid's in bad shape and from what I can tell there isn't anything we can do." Sans admitted as Toriel walked into the room. "oh your majesty, is there anything we can do for you while you're here?"

"No, I'm alright but thank you. I am just concerned about Frisk." Toriel explained. "The poor child must be heartbroken."

"yeah, I just wish there was something we could do to help her feel better." Sans agreed before glancing up at the door to Papyrus's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Frisk, are you awake?" Chara inquired. "Come on, you need to get up."_

 _A younger Frisk just tried to pull the covers over her eyes only for Chara to pull them away again._

" _Chara, I'm sleepy." Frisk complained. "Later."_

" _It can't be later; will you just trust me Frisk?" Chara asked. "You'll thank me when you see it."_

 _Frisk opened her eyes and yawned before slowly sitting up. "Chara, it's still dark outside. We need to be sleeping now."_

" _Frisk I promise this is worth it, now hurry up we don't have a lot of time left and you need to get dressed." Chara instructed. "I'll be waiting for you downstairs."_

 _Frisk just stared as Chara walked out of the room before relenting and sleepily putting on something to wear before going downstairs to see Chara sitting in the chair._

" _What did I need to get up for so early Chara?" Frisk asked only for Chara to take her hand and walk out the front door._

" _Just trust me, after what happened last night…" Chara started before pausing as she recalled the incident. "Anyway, there's something I really think you should see."_

" _Something I have to see, can't it…" Frisk started._

" _No it can't wait." Chara interjected before taking Frisk's hand. "You were really upset last night and I think this might cheer you up."_

 _With those words Chara and Frisk walked out of their aunt's house and went off down the street._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Chara, where are we going?" Frisk asked again as she continued following her older sister through the snow towards the park they spent hours at to avoid going home. "It's too cold."_

" _I know it's cold Frisk, but trust me. I saw this before and I knew you'd love it." Chara explained as they reached the snow-covered park and she dusted off one of the benches and the two sisters sat down._

 _Frisk just took a deep breath and smiled. Chara was just trying to make her happy like usual, she was the greatest sister in the world and this was another thing she was doing for her. Those people who called her evil were wrong, Chara was the greatest person in the entire world._

" _Chara, can you tell me about what mom and dad were like?" Frisk requested quietly. "I was so little when…"_

 _Chara just looked at Frisk and nodded recalling that Frisk was only three when the accident occurred. "They were amazing, not like the others. Mom was always smiling and telling silly jokes to make you laugh. I can't even remember a time when you didn't start smiling and laughing when she was holding you. As for dad, he taught us about the important things in live, not hurting people and that we need to stay with each other no matter what."_

" _I miss them Chara, why do bad things have to happen?" Frisk asked tearfully. "Mom and dad were nice people."_

" _I wish I could tell you, but I just don't know Frisk." Chara admitted before pulling her younger sister into a tight hug. "There is one thing I do know, no matter what happens I'll always be right here with you, and even if something separates us I'll still be with you because I love you Frisk. Whatever it takes I promise I'll keep you safe, just like I always have."_

" _Chara…" Frisk whispered before noticing the sun was rising and the light hitting the snow on the tree branches was causing it to glow in a variety of different colors. "Wow, that's so pretty."_

 _Chara just smiled looking at the rainbow of color in the trees. "So, was it worth getting up this early Frisk?"_

" _Yeah, you were right. This is something I would never want to miss." Frisk agreed. "Thank you so much."_

" _You're welcome." Chara replied with a smile._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's been asleep for hours, I think I should check on her." Toriel noted. "I can't help but feel this is partially my fault for not recognizing her sooner."

"NONSENSE YOUR MAJESTY, THERE WAS NO WAY YOU COULD HAVE KNOWN AND THE IMPORTANT THING IS THAT WE'RE ALL HERE TO HELP FRISK." Papyrus reassured her.

"that's right, what happened to Chara is terrible but right now we can make sure Frisk knows she has friends who are willing to help her no matter what." Sans added before looking down thoughtfully. "Paps, call Undyne. let her know what's going on."

"Undyne, the captain of the royal guard?" Toriel questioned. "Are you sure letting her know that a human is…"

"right now Frisk needs people who care about her, and despite everything Undyne will understand." Sans answered. "besides, at this point I have no idea what else to do. Undyne was the one who told me about Chara, so maybe she'll be able to help."

Papyrus just nodded as he walked to the phone.

Toriel just looked down sadly, she felt Frisk was strong enough to survive in the Underground and yet because of her actions she was hurt and there wasn't anything she could do to help her.

Suddenly the door to Papyrus's room opened and Frisk walked out with a sad look on her face as she walked down to the three monsters.

(Frisk has recalled a memory of her time with her older sister and is starting to decide to keep moving. Next chapter, Frisk will continue on her journey through the Underground with a new goal, and she will meet Undyne. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	8. Chapter 8

"HUMAN FRISK, YOU AWAKEN." Papyrus noted happily as he walked back to the group. "ARE YOU FEELING ANY BETTER AFTER GETTING SOME REST?"

"No, but…" Frisk started before noticing Toriel. "Mom?"

"Yes my child, Sans told me about what… I'm so sorry, I should have realized it when I saw you. You look so much like her." Toriel explained. "What happened to your sister, my adopted daughter was so sudden and…"

"so what are you going to do now Frisk? I mean considering what happened…" Sans started before closing his eyes. "none of us would blame you if you wanted to just leave the bad memories behind."

Frisk nodded sadly before smiling. "Chara would have wanted me to help you, and there's only one way I can think of to do that. Seeing the king, telling him who I am, and helping free you."

"FREE US, BUT THAT WOULD REQUIRE YOU TO GIVE KING ASGORE YOUR SOUL!" Papyrus cried. "YOU'LL DIE IF YOU DO THAT!"

"are you sure that's what your sister would have wanted? to be fair I want to be free as much as the next monster but this… you don't have to go that far." Sans added only for Frisk to close her eyes again and shake her head.

"Frisk… please reconsider." Toriel requested sadly. "I've already lost two children; I don't want to lose a third."

Frisk just walked to Toriel and gave her a gentle hug. "I love you mom; you've been so nice to me. Maybe… maybe if I can figure out another way but you deserve to be free and I…"

"you want to see her again don't you Frisk?" Sans asked. "you want to be with your big sister Chara don't you?"

"OF COURSE SHE DOES, ANYONE COULD EASILY SEE THAT!" Papyrus exclaimed. "HUMAN FRISK, YOUR JOURNEY AHEAD MAY BE DIFFICULT BUT KNOW THAT YOU HAVE FRIENDS HERE IN SNOWDIN THAT WILL ALWAYS BE WILLING TO HELP YOU."

"Thanks Papyrus, that means more than you know." Frisk smiled before hugging the tall skeleton.

"we already put Papyrus' number in your phone, if you need anything feel free to call. he always picks up." Sans mentioned.

Frisk nodded hearing that before walking over and hugging Sans. "Thank you so much, I promise I'll help you."

"yeah, you sure will Frisk." Sans smiled before the three monsters watched Frisk walk out of the house. "don't worry, I'll look out for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frisk looked ahead as the blizzard started to fade and the temperature started to slowly rise before the ice and snow melted into water.

"This must be what he meant by Waterfall." Frisk noted recalling the young monster with no arms that had told her about Undyne. "So this is where Undyne…"

As Frisk was saying that a spear suddenly struck the ground in front of her as a monster wearing a suit of armor emerged from between the trees.

"Human, your life is forfeit." the armored monster stated coldly causing Frisk to start trembling in fear.

"Are… are you Undyne?" Frisk asked hesitantly as the monster removed her helmet revealing blue scaly skin, an eyepatch over her left eye, and red hair tied in a ponytail.

"Yeah, and I'm going to claim your soul for King Asgore." Undyne declared as a spear formed in her hand before she tossed it to Frisk.

"Wait, please." Frisk pleaded. "I… I have to see King Asgore."

"You and every other human, do you even understand our situation?" Undyne questioned. "We need seven human souls in order to shatter the Barrier keeping us all trapped underground, we have six already."

"Then to break the battier and free all of the monsters all you need is…" Frisk started in realization.

"Exactly, your soul is the last one we need. With it…" Undyne started only for Frisk to look down.

"If you need my soul you can have it, but please I need to see the King… my big sister, she was his daughter." Frisk revealed causing Undyne's eye to widen in shock.

"What did you just say punk?" Undyne questioned.

"The king, he adopted a human child named Chara." Frisk answered as Undyne nodded.

"I know that." Undyne stated before staring at Frisk in shock. "Hold on, you're not telling me that Chara was your older sister?"

Frisk just nodded. "Chara was my big sister, that's why I have to see the king."

"So that's why he was asking about Chara." Undyne muttered under her breath as the spears vanished. "Fine, you can go through Waterfall. I need time to think."

With those words Undyne walked off before vanishing into the darkness leaving Frisk on her own.

"If they need my soul I'll give it to them, but I just… I have to know what happened to Chara first." Frisk whispered before continuing down the path towards Asgore's Castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you certain she'll be ok?" Toriel asked anxiously. "Undyne is captain of the royal guard for a reason."

"DO NOT WORRY YOUR MAJESTY. UNDYNE IS ACTUALLY RATHER NICE, I'M CERTAIN SHE WILL…" Papyrus started before the door slammed open revealing Undyne.

"is there something we can help you with Undyne?" Sans asked calmly as Undyne walked in.

"You knew didn't you, that's why you asked about Chara." Undyne accused.

"guilty, then I guess you know?" Sans asked. "about Frisk and Chara being…"

"Sisters, yes I know and now what am I supposed to do?" Undyne questioned. "You know as well as I do that the only way we can free ourselves is with seven human souls. The last one comes walking up to me and yet if I kill her to take her soul…"

"Frisk isn't like the humans from the past." Toriel interjected. "She is a kind girl who only wants to help us. Learning what happened to her sister was hard on her."

"I know that, but…" Undyne started before taking a deep breath. "I'll let her get through Waterfall, but when she gets to the end I'm going to fight her."

Toriel just looked down sadly. "Just promise you won't hurt her."

Undyne nodded. "I'll make it quick, and she'll be with her sister again."

(Undyne has met Frisk and learned who she is but is still planning on taking her soul. Next chapter Frisk will continue through Waterfall and meeting the monsters of the Underground. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	9. Chapter 9

Frisk continued walking through the area of the Underground called Waterfall as she thought of what Undyne had told her. 'One soul, my soul and they'll all be free. I know I'm being selfish making them wait for so long to be free but… I just have to see King Asgore, I have to know what Chara's life was like down here, and why she had to die.'

As she walked down the path Frisk came up to that same young monster, a red fish monster standing next to a flower, and another sentry station.

"Huh, oh hey. Did you sneak out to see Undyne too?" the young monster inquired eagerly. "She's really cool, isn't she?"

"She's a little scary, but she really cares about helping people so I would say yeah." Frisk answered before turning to the flower. "What's that?"

"You don't know, it's an Echo Flower." the young monster answered before walking up to it. "Watch, you say something near the flower. Like, Undyne is awesome."

Frisk watched curiously before the flower repeated exactly what the young monster said in his voice. "Wow."

"Yup, hey if you're going to see Undyne why don't we both go together?" the young monster suggested only for Frisk to shake her head sadly.

"I appreciate the offer but I think I should go on my own." Frisk explained. "I just want to go slowly, if we bump into each other it could be a nice surprise."

The young monster nodded in understanding. "Yeah, you're right. See you."

With those words the young monster ran off.

'They all deserve to be free, once I see the king I'll let him take my soul. They deserve it more than I do.' Frisk thought sadly before following the path the young monster took only for a monster resembling a tub full or water approached her and engaged her in a fight.

"Green means clean." the monster stated before launching large drops of water towards Frisk with one of them being green.

'Green means clean so does that mean I should let it hit me?' Frisk thought before moving to let the green drop of water hit her and the monster looked pleased. "Thank you, I really appreciate that."

The monster smiled before walking off leaving Frisk alone again as she sighed and continued through Waterfall passing what she guessed was the first of several waterfalls the area was named after only to find another Echo Flower.

"I swear, I saw something behind the waterfall." the Echo Flower repeated causing Frisk to pause before deciding against checking as she went back and continued through Waterfall and found an extremely tall patch of grass where the young monster appeared.

"Oh it's you." the young monster smiled. "Have you seen Undyne yet?"

"Actually, I saw her earlier but…" Frisk started only for the young monster to look at her in excitement.

"You saw Undyne, isn't she incredible?" the young monster inquired excitedly. "Everybody wants to be just like her."

"She was definitely… inspirational." Frisk admitted. 'I just hope she lets me see the king before she takes my soul. These monsters need it more than I do.'

"Come on, if we're lucky maybe we can catch up to her." the young monster mentioned before running off only to fall on his face before getting up and running ahead.

"Lucky wouldn't be the word I would use, well lucky if Undyne doesn't try and kill me first but I hope she decides it's worth letting me see King Asgore." Frisk whispered to herself before continuing along the path only to find four seeds near each other.

"Bridge Seeds, when four are aligned they bloom." she read on a nearby sign before deciding to go over and float the seeds one by one across the water only for them to bloom into a bridge when she lined them all up.

"This really is an incredible place; I hope you were happy here sis." Frisk whispered as she continued through Waterfall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SANS, THERE IS ANOTHER OPTION ISN'T THERE?" Papyrus asked suddenly. "THE HUMAN FRISK IS SO KIND, AND SHE'S GOING TO THROW AWAY HER SOUL TO FREE US BUT… I CAN'T HELP BUT FEEL WE NEED TO STOP HER."

"you have a point Papyrus, as much as we need that soul Frisk is the kind of human you can only ever dream exists. there just isn't any other way for us to gain our freedom, Undyne said it herself, we need seven and Frisk is it." Sans replied. "besides, the kid is heartbroken. the one person she considered family on the surface and she finds out she's dead."

"EVEN SO, WE CANNOT ALLOW HER TO JUST WALK STRAIGHT TO HER OWN DEATH. UNDYNE WILL UNDERSTAND IF SHE GETS THE CHANCE TO KNOW FRISK." Papyrus pointed out. "PERHAPS I CAN SUGGEST THAT TO UNDYNE, THE TWO OF THEM SPEND SOME TIME TOGETHER BEFORE FRISK MEETS THE KING AND TRIES…"

"I appreciate what you're trying to do Papyrus, I truly do." Toriel interjected. "But Frisk has made up her mind, spending time with Undyne, with any of us will only make this choice more painful for her. It would be best if we stayed."

"tibia honest your majesty, I kind of agree with Paps on this one." Sans mentioned. "right now Frisk feels like she's lost the only person that cared about her, I don't know if having her spend time with any of us will help in the long run, but at the very least she deserves to know we care enough to not leave her on her own when she sees the king."

Toriel looked at Sans and Papyrus sadly before smiling.

"You're both right, we can't make Frisk's choice for her but the least we can do is be there for her when she does make that choice." Toriel smiled sadly. "We aren't her family, but we are her friends."

"EXACTLY, WE WILL SUPPORT OUR FRIEND IN WHATEVER DECISION SHE DECIDES TO MAKE." Papyrus declared confidently.

(Frisk is traveling through Waterfall, while Sans, Papyrus, and Toriel have decided to make sure they're with Frisk when she makes her final decision on what to do when she meets King Asgore. Next chapter Frisk will continue through Waterfall and meet one of the other residents of the Underground. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	10. Chapter 10

Frisk walked a bit farther before noticing more Bridge Seeds across a bridge. "I wonder where these seeds should go?"

As she said that Frisk glanced around before noticing a cave she couldn't reach because of the river and smiled before walking over only to pause when she noticed there wasn't enough room for four Bridge Seeds in a row as she looked at the river in confusion.

"Wait, how am I supposed to… wait a second." Frisk started before closing her eyes only to open them with a smile. "Thank you Chara, I love you so much."

With that Frisk walked down and floated the Bridge Seeds down the river from a different angle allowing her to line them up and just barely create a path she could use to reach the cave as she smiled and walked through it before noticing more of the same flowers from earlier as she walked up to one of them only for it to start talking to her.

"A long time ago, monsters would whisper their wishes to the stars in the sky. If you hoped with all your heart, your wish would come true. Now, all we have are these sparkling stones on the ceiling…" the flower said.

"That's going to change, once I see the king… and give him my soul." Frisk said quietly before continuing down the path before seeing a telescope. "Why not, for nostalgia."

With that Frisk looked through the telescope only to see that someone had written Check Wall on it.

"Check the wall?" Frisk asked curiously before walking over and tapping on the wall only for part of it to break away revealing another passageway. "Huh, I wonder who wrote that."

With that thought in her mind Frisk decided to walk through the path as she arrived at a wooden bridge over a lake with writing on the wall that she approached and read.

"The war of humans and monsters." Frisk read before looking down. "That's not true, the real monsters are up there. Everyone down here, they deserve to be happy."

She continued walking down the path heading closer and closer to the king where Asgore could use her SOUL to break the barrier and set them all free only to pause and start tearing up.

"Why did you have to die Chara, you were the only person I had in the entire world." she choked out only to shake her head. "You must have wanted to help them, so that's what I'm going to do. Then we can be together again big sis, just wait for me ok?"

Having said that Frisk continued on, unaware of the Echo Flower that had heard her every word.

Frisk continued along the path before eventually stopping as she nearly bumped into someone in the tall grass.

"Huh, oh hey." the young monster smiled. "Have you seen Undyne around?"

"Oh… well actually I did but…" Frisk started as the young monster looked at her in awe.

"You saw Undyne, that's awesome do you think you could introduce me?" the young monster requested eagerly.

"I don't… actually what is your name? My name's Frisk." Frisk mentioned.

"I'm just called Monster Kid, because I'm a kid." the young monster explained causing Frisk to smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you Monster Kid, and if I find Undyne I'll be sure to tell her you want to meet her." Frisk offered before smiling. "You're really nice, I wish we could be friends."

"Could be friends, what does that mean?" Monster Kid asked. "Aren't we friends now?"

Frisk's smile turned sad hearing that. "We are, it's just… I don't want to lie to you."

"What are you talking about Frisk?" Monster Kid inquired nervously. "You aren't lying to me right?"

Frisk just looked down. "The truth is, I'm going to see the King… so he can take my soul and use it to break the barrier keeping you all trapped down here."

"Use your…" Monster Kid started only for his eyes to widen in shock. 'Wait, then does that mean you're a… a… human?"

Frisk slowly nodded. "I am, and I just want to see the King so I can give him my soul. You and everyone else down here is so nice, but there's nothing for me anymore. I just want to ask him something and set you all free."

Monster Kid just looked at Frisk in shock before closing his eyes. "That… I mean wow a real human but… you're nothing like what I thought you'd be like. You really mean it; you want to free us all?"

"I really do, I know my big sister would want to do the same thing. That's why I'm going to see the King and give him my soul." Frisk answered confirming Monster Kid's assumption.

Monster Kid just looked down sadly. "I wish we could have stayed friends, you're a human but you're one of the nicest people I've ever met."

He walked off sadly having said that as Frisk continued down the path of the Underground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SANS, ARE YOU PREPARED TO VISIT UNDYNE AND SPEAK WITH HER ABOUT SPENDING TIME GETTING TO KNOW FRISK?" Papyrus questioned before his brother appeared next to him.

"yeah, hopefully things go well and… we'll never be a replacement for her sister, but at the very least we can show Frisk she's got people who care about her and are willing to be there with her when she needs it the most." Sans answered before turning to Toriel. "I don't know if we'll be able to change her mind your majesty, but we can show her that even if nothing else we're her friends and want her to be happy."

"Thank you Sans, that means a lot." Toriel smiled sadly before tearing up. "I lost two of my children in one day, and when I think that the price for our freedom is losing another…"

"it breaks your heart; we feel the same way." Sans admitted. "maybe there's another way, right now though we should get going. Frisk is probably halfway through Waterfall by now."

Toriel and Papyrus simply nodded as the three monsters walked out into Snowdin as they prepared to follow Frisk.

(Frisk is continuing to travel through the Underground and has revealed she is a human to Monster Kid. Next chapter Frisk will continue through the Underground. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	11. Chapter 11

"How did that happen?" Frisk asked herself looking at the cheese inside the magic crystal. "I can understand it being stuck to the table but… that's really strange."

Frisk just shook her head before continuing down the path seeing more of the Underground as she reached a crystal clear underground river as Echo Flowers repeated conversations from the past.

"So? Don't you have any wishes to make?"

"… hmmm, just one, but… it's kind of stupid."

"Don't say that! Come on, I promise I won't laugh."

Frisk closed her eyes after hearing that. "A wish, I'm almost sure I know what kind of wish the monsters trapped under here would make. To see the surface, and be free. Well, once I meet the king and give him my soul so they can all go free… and I can see you again big sis."

As she continued along the path Frisk noticed a sign explaining how humans feared the power Monsters had to absorb human souls before she walked up only for a series of tentacles to emerge from the water before an octopus appeared looking at her.

"Hey… there… noticed you were… here…" the octopus mentioned.

"Yeah, I'm here." Frisk nodded. "Who are you?'

"I'm Onionsan! Onionsan, y'hear!" the octopus answered.

"Oh, nice to meet you Onionsan." Frisk mentioned before closing her eyes. "Is there something I can do to help you?"

"Well you're visiting Waterfall aren't you?" Onionsan asked. "It's really nice here, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's really peaceful here." Frisk smiled. "Though, are you ok?"

"Huh?" Onionsan inquired curiously. "Yeah, I'm ok… even though I'm alone… you know since all my friends moved to the city to live in that crowded aquarium… and the water's getting so shallow here I have to sit down all the time..."

"I'm sorry, I wish I could help you somehow." Frisk mentioned before the she started walking down the path with Onionsan following in the water.

"It's ok, Undyne's going to make everything better and then I'm going to live in the ocean!" Onionsan smiled.

"That's really cool." Frisk smiled before shaking her head. "You'll probably love the ocean."

"I hope so too." Onionsan agreed before pausing. "Oh, that's the end of the room so I guess this is goodbye for now."

"I guess so, it was nice to meet you Onionsan." Frisk smiled again only to pause. "Oh I'm sorry I never introduced myself, my name's Frisk."

"Well Frisk enjoy your time in Waterfall." Onionsan smiled before sinking back below the surface of the water.

Frisk watched the water for a few seconds before nodding and continuing into the next room where she saw a sign mentioning a great treasure.

"A treasure of the monsters? I can't take something like that from them, besides I made up my mind already. My soul will set them all free, and then I'll be with you again big sis." Frisk smiled as she continued on ignoring the sign and the treasure as she reached a statue being rained on despite small structures at its feet being dry. "Someone probably made this statue for a reason."

With that thought Frisk continued as she found a trash can full of umbrellas and a thought occurred to her as she took one and gently placed it on the statue only for a music box to suddenly start playing music as her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Wow… beautiful."

Frisk smiled listening to the music for a short period of time before continuing and picking up a second umbrella as she continued through the Underground as rain almost immediately began pouring down on her until eventually she reached another trash can which she decided to put her Umbrella back inside in case somebody needed it before noticing three blue spears sticking out of the wall creating a way for her to climb it and continue on the path.

"I hope Monster Kid is ok, he looked really sad when I had to tell him the truth but… maybe once they're on the surface he'll be happier." Frisk thought as she walked up to a large bridge and walked along it before realizing it just stopped short only to turn and see Undyne.

"You're a strange human, though there's only one way forward through Waterfall." Undyne stated before forming a row of spears.

"Only one… but I have to see the king, I have to speak with him before…" Frisk started as Undyne shook her head.

"I said there's only one way forward, I didn't say it was dying." Undyne told her as the spears struck the bridge causing a piece of it and Frisk to fall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"THIS… THIS IS WHERE I WOULD HAVE MADE MY FINAL ATTEMPT TO CAPTURE FRISK." Papyrus noted looking at the snow on the outskirts of Snowdin. "I ONLY HOPE WE ARE ABLE TO HELP FRISK FEEL BETTER ABOUT EVERYTHING."

"I feel the same way Paps, we aren't going to make her decision for her but that doesn't mean we're just going to sit back and watch the kid kill herself." Sans nodded in agreement. "we've all been trapped down here for a long time, though seeing the surface… is it all really worth it? there are probably so many humans who would want to hurt us or each other, Frisk… and Chara, they must have been some of the special ones."

Toriel just wiped tears from her eyes as she nodded. "They are, I didn't spend long with Frisk but I could see it in her eyes. She's a kind young girl who just wants to be with…"

Papyrus and Sans both just nodded as Toriel started tearing up again.

"DO NOT WORRY YOUR MAJESTY, I AM CERTAIN THAT THINGS WILL WORK OUT." Papyrus smiled. "I MAY NOT KNOW HOW, BUT I AM CERTAIN THAT THEY WILL."

"he's right, it'll all be ok." Sans agreed.

(Frisk's journey through the Underground has taken a drastic turn as she has been sent plummeting even deeper by Undyne. Next chapter Sans, Papyrus, and Toriel will hear Frisk's words, and Frisk will encounter yet another resident of the Underground. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	12. Chapter 12

" _It sounds like it came from over here… Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you… Are you okay? Here, get up… … Chara huh? That's a nice name. My name is…"_

"Chara?" Friak asked before wincing and getting to her feet before looking around and seeing she was at the bottom of a waterfall and in the middle of a bed of flowers. "What, how'd I… Oh that's right, she said there was only one way forward. I guess this is what she meant."

Frisk just took a slow breath before turning and walking through the water as she looked at the different piles of garbage all around her before eventually reaching another dummy like the one from the Ruins as she smiled at the memory before moving past the dummy only to pause as the dummy suddenly reappeared in front of her.

"Hahaha… Too intimidated to fight me, huh!?" the dummy questioned causing Frisk to blink in shock. "I am a ghost that lives inside a DUMMY. My cousin used to live inside a DUMMY, too. Until…"

"Your cousin?" Frisk asked before her eyes widened. "You mean…"

"Silence!" the dummy shouted. "Until you came along. When you talked to them, they thought they were in for a nice chat… but the things you said…!"

"I was just trying…" Frisk started only for several other dummies to emerge from the water.

"Shocking, horrible, terrifying!" the dummy continued while ignoring Frisk. "It spooked them right out of their dummy! HUMAN! I'll scare your SOUL out of your body!"

The moment the dummy said that it floated into the air as the other dummies began glowing as some of them shot magic at Frisk which she barely dodged only to notice one of the blasts hit the dummy that was talking to her.

"Ow… Hey you guys watch where you're aiming your Magic Attacks." The dummy snapped.

"Please stop, I don't want to fight you." Frisk said only for more of the dummies to fire magic at her as she dodged and the first dummy was hit again. "Please stop, you're getting hurt."

The dummy ignored Frisk and the other dummies continued shooting magic at her as she uncertainly dodged only to wince as she saw the attacks continue to hit the dummy.

"Hey you guys!" the dummy called angrily as the other dummies stopped attacking. "Remember what I told you about not hitting me? Well… You're all fired!"

Frisk's eyes widened in shock as the dummies sadly sunk back under the water only for more robotic looking dummies to emerge.

"Hahahaha, now you'll see my real power. Relying on people that aren't garbage."

"They aren't garbage." Frisk told the dummy.

"Quiet!" the dummy shouted. "Dummy-bots, Magic Missiles!"

Frisk looked down sadly only to gasp when the missiles started following her as she barely managed to stay away from them only for one of the missiles to hit the dummy.

"Please, I don't want you to be hurt." Frisk pleaded with the dummy only for it to just glare at her as the dummy-bots continued firing missiles at her and inadvertently hitting the dummy.

"Dummy-bots! Final attack." the dummy called as all of the dummy-bots launched missiles at Frisk simultaneously causing her to try and dodge only for some of the missiles to hit her.

"Stop, I have to reach the king its…" Frisk started only for the dummy to start flying around angrily.

"No way, no way, no way! These guys are even worse than the last guys." the dummy complained. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. I don't need friends, I have knives."

As the dummy said that a knife floated up before flying towards Frisk causing her to cry out and dive to the ground as the knife passed inches over her head.

"I'm… out of knives. Well it doesn't matter; you can't hurt me and I can't hurt you. You'll be stuck here fighting me forever! Forever!" the dummy cried before starting to laugh only for drops of water to hit it causing it to wince in pain. "Huh, what the? Acid rain? Oh forget this, I'm out of here."

With that the dummy flew off as a timid looking ghost floated up to Frisk. "Oh, I'm sorry, you looked like you were having fun with your friend and I just made him leave."

Frisk weakly got to her feet and shook her head. "It's ok Napstablook, are you ok?"

"I was just heading home, you're welcome to come, that is if you want to." Napstablook offered before floating off.

Frisk looked down thoughtfully before nodding. "I should probably let him know what I'm going to do."

With that thought Frisk followed Napstablook to his house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SANS, DO YOU THINK FRISK HAS REACHED THE END OF WATERFALL YET?" Papyrus inquired curiously.

"probably not, even if she was going quickly with what Undyne said… Frisk won't be getting past her anytime soon." Sans answered. "then again, she's a strong kid so maybe she's just going a bit more slowly because she thinks…"

He turned to Toriel who was looking down hearing that. "No, you're probably right, it's just hard to think about such a kind young girl wanting…"

Suddenly they all paused as they heard Frisk's voice.

"HUMAN FRISK?" Papyrus inquired looking around only for Sans to frown.

"it was just an Echo Flower Paps." Sans told him as they walked up to it.

"The war of humans and monsters. That's not true, the real monsters are up there. Everyone down here, they deserve to be happy." the Echo Flower said in Frisk's voice. "Why did you have to die Chara, you were the only person I had in the entire world. You must have wanted to help them, so that's what I'm going to do. Then we can be together again big sis, just wait for me ok?"

"Frisk…" Toriel whispered as she started tearing up. "My poor child."

"WE MUST SHOW HER THAT SHE HAS PEOPLE WHO CARE ABOUT HER!" Papyrus stated. "DO NOT WORRY YOUR MAJESTY, I ASSURE YOU WE WILL BE THERE FOR FRISK!"

Toriel just nodded. "Thank you Papyrus. I just hope we reach her in time."

"we will, don't worry." Sans reassured her.

(Frisk has managed to get farther into Waterfall thanks to Undyne's aide and reunited with a friend she made in the Ruins named Napstablook. Next chapter Frisk will reveal her true identity to Napstablook and continue moving through the Underground. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	13. Chapter 13

Frisk walked a little farther before reaching two houses next to each other and gently knocking on the blue door. "Hello, Napstablook?"

"It's unlocked." Napstablook's voice answered from inside before Frisk opened the door and walked in. "Oh, you actually came."

"Of course I did." Frisk smiled. "Actually, I wanted… is that music? It sounds really good."

"You think so, I tried mixing some songs together and this is what I came up with." Napstablook admitted. "It's… kind of a hobby of mine."

"I think you're really good at it.' Frisk smiled only to frown. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh, is the music too loud? I can turn it down if you want." Napstablook offered. "Or I can change it to something else."

Frisk shook her head before smiling. "You're really nice, but it isn't anything like that. It's well… you know what I am don't you?"

"What you are?" Napstablook asked. "A kind girl, is that what you mean?"

"No it isn't." Frisk answered. "I'm the seventh one, a human who fell into the Underground."

Napstablook looked at Frisk in surprise before nodding slightly. "Oh, that makes sense. Then that means King Asgore is going to take your SOUL?"

Frisk nodded sadly. "Probably, I want to see him but then I'm going to give him my SOUL willingly. I just didn't want to disappear without telling you what I was going to do."

"That… thank you. You're special for a human, you really care about our feelings and want to help us." Napsstablook mentioned before pausing. "Um… do you want anything while you're here?"

Frisk blinked in surprise before smiling. "Can we spend a little time together Napstablook, it might be the last chance we get after all."

Napstablook nodded at that. "Well there's a family tradition where after a meal I lay on the ground and feel like garbage, so you can join in if you want."

"Alright, I can join for a while." Frisk smiled before lying down next to Napstablook. "Like this?"

"That's right, and don't get up until you want to. You can lie down like this for as long as you want." Napstablook answered.

Frisk nodded before lying down only for the world to seemingly vanish as she felt all her concerns and worries fade away as she started to feel herself become one with the universe. "Wow."

The two of them laid on the ground for a few minutes before Frisk stretched and got back up to her feet.

"Oh, you're ready to leave now?" Napstablook inquired.

"Unfortunately, I'm really glad to spend time with you but I need to go see the king." Frisk mentioned. "Take care of yourself Napstablook."

"I'll try." Napstablook nodded as Frisk walked out of the house before going back to continue traveling through Waterfall only to pause as she noticed an older turtle monster in a shop.

"Excuse me, can I ask you something?" Frisk inquired walking up to him.

"Of course you can, how can this old war hero help you out?" the turtle monster asked with a smile.

"War hero?" Frisk asked in shock before shaking her head. "Can you tell me how to reach the king? I have to talk to him."

"King Fluffybuns? Sure, I can help you. Just leave my little shop and keep going the way you were headed, follow the path and make sure to use the mushrooms to light the path." the turtle monster answered. "Of course if you get lost you might end up in Temmie Village."

"Temmie Village?" Frisk inquired. "Are they friendly?"

"Oh sure, the Temmie's are super friendly. Though they're a little bit peculiar in their own special way. You might just meet one if you head out now." the turtle monster smiled.

"Ok, well thank you very much." Frisk smiled politely. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem." the turtle monster said as Frisk walked out of the small shop.

"Ok, follow the path and the mushrooms light up the way I'm supposed to go." Frisk repeated to herself before closing her eyes. "Chara… I'll be with you soon big sis, just a little more and I'll give the king my SOUL."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"DO NOT WORRY YOUR MAJESTY, WE WILL CATCH UP WITH FRISK SOON ENOUGH AND THEN SHE WILL REALIZE SHE HAS FRIENDS AND PEOPLE WHO WANT TO CHEER HER UP!" Papyrus mentioned as the group of monsters continued through Waterfall.

"Papyrus has a point, she's a strong kid and Undyne reassured us she wouldn't fight Frisk until she got… well I would say even if she was going as fast as possible she'd want people to know she's trying to help so we should be able to catch up to Frisk." Sans added.

"EXACTLY, AND I'M CERTAIN IF THEY SPEND A LITTLE TIME TOGETHER UNDYNE AND FRISK WILL BECOME THE BEST OF FRIENDS. WE SIMPLY NEED TO GIVE THEM THAT OPPORTUNITY."

Toriel looked at Sans and Papyrus before gently smiling. "Maybe you're right, I just worry what he will do to her once she reaches him… after everything he's already done to so many innocent children." Toriel frowned.

"don't worry, the king only wants what's best for all of us and something tells me everything will work out. it won't be easy but Frisk will pull through this and we'll all end up on the surface together." Sans mentioned.

"Sans… perhaps you are right, but for now all we can do is try and catch up with Frisk so we can accompany her to see him." Toriel nodded thoughtfully.

"EXACTLY, AND PERHAPS AFTER SPENDING TIME TOGETHER UNDYNE WILL HELP FRISK AS WELL." Papyrus suggested.

"If anyone could convince her to help Frisk it would be you Papyrus." Toriel smiled.

(Frisk has told Napstablook she's a human and is trying to continue through Waterfall in order to reach the King's castle. Next chapter Frisk will find herself in Temmie Village, and Toriel, Sans, and Papyrus will meet with Undyne again. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	14. Chapter 14

Frisk walked down the path past the turtle monster's shop and walked past a row of waterfalls as signs explained why the Monsters were trapped underground in the first place.

"Hurt, beaten, and fearful for our lives we surrendered to the Humans. Seven of their greatest magicians sealed us underground with a magic spell. Anything can enter through the seal, but only beings with an incredibly powerful SOUL can leave."

"There is only one way to reverse this spell. If a huge power, equivalent to seven to seven human SOULS attacks the barrier…It will be destroyed."

"And I'm going to be the seventh, when I see King Asgore and give him my SOUL everyone will be free." Frisk smiled as she continued along the path before reaching a small path made of grass that led to a mushroom before hesitantly touching it as it started glowing revealing more of the path forward. "Oh, so that's what he meant by the mushrooms light up the way I'm supposed to go."

Frisk could only smile gently as she continued along the path gently brushing her hand along the mushrooms as she progressed only to suddenly reach a dead end causing her to turn only to see a small dog with black hair wearing a blue shirt.

"HOI, I'm Temmie." the dog said happily. "Are you Hooman?"

"Um… yes, I'm a human Temmie." Frisk answered. "Actually, I was…"

"Hooman!" Temmie cried excitedly. "Tem pet coot human."

As the Temmie said that it's front paw began to stretch towards Frisk only for her to cautiously move away from it.

"I'm sorry Temmie, but I need to see the king, and I think…" Frisk started before sneezing. "I think I'm allergic to you."

The Temmie looked at Frisk in confusion before nodding. 'K, you come Tem Village."

With that the Temmie ran off leaving Frisk alone again.

"Temmie did look really cute, and if I'm going to give up my SOUl anyway… I guess I could say hi for a little while." Frisk said to herself before turning back only to hear voices coming from a path she couldn't see as she hesitantly walked down the path before arriving at a village full of Temmies.

"HOI!" the Temmies all said together.

"This Tem Village." one of the Temmies explained before pointing at a painting on the wall showing a dragon and a Temmie. "Look, deep history of Tem."

Frisk looked at the picture before smiling. "I see, very interesting."

"Yeah, it is interesting right." another Temmie smiled.

"Huh, um… who are you?" Frisk asked before pausing. "Or are you named Temmie too?"

"I'm Bob." Bob the Temmie answered. "Who are you?"

"My name's Frisk, but actually… I can't stay for too long." Frisk apologized. "I have to go see the king."

"The king, why?" Bob the Temmie asked curiously.

"I'm the last one, the seventh human SOUL that you need to be free." Frisk explained. "I'm going to give it to him."

The Temmies all stared at Frisk in shock before whispering to each other as Bob walked up to her.

"You… you're serious, aren't you?" Bob the Temmie asked. "You're going to give up your SOUL?"

Frisk just nodded sadly. "I just have to reach the king."

All of the Temmies looked at Frisk uncertainly before one of them turned. "Before leave, visit Tem Shop?"

Frisk looked at the Temmies before nodding. "Alright, I can do that."

The Temmies all nodded quietly as Frisk walked into the small store where another Temmie was sitting.

"Hoi, welcome to Tem Shop." the Temmie said uncertainly.

Frisk frowned seeing that before looking around. "Um… what do you have for sale?"

"Tem has Tem Flakes." the Temmie answered. "Would have more, but no afford Coo leg."

"I don't know if I have enough for that." Frisk admitted quietly. "I'm sorry."

The Temmie shopkeeper just nodded sadly. "Hooman, thank you."

Frisk nodded before turning and quietly leaving the shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"don't worry your majesty, we'll catch up with Frisk before she reaches Undyne." Sans mentioned. "call it a hunch, but I think she might be slowing down a little."

"WELL OF COURSE SHE WOULD BE SANS, CONSIDERING WHAT SHE'S PLANNING ON DOING." Papyrus pointed out only to look down. "WE JUST NEED TO FIND UNDYNE AND CONVINCE HER TO GIVE FRISK A CHANCE, SHE…"

"Papyrus, Sans, your majesty?" inquired a voice from behind them as they turned to see Undyne. "What's going on?"

"Undyne, I know how you feel about humans… and I know that we just need one more SOUL in order to break the barrier but…" Toriel started before looking down. "Please don't kill Frisk."

"I already told you, I'll let her travel through Waterfall but when she reaches the end I'm going to fi…" Undyne started only for Sans to shake his head.

"look, it might not mean much coming from me, but the kid's different Undyne." Sans interjected. "look getting the seventh human SOUL and breaking the barrier… being able to see the surface and finally being free means as much to us as it does to you or any other monster, but you've been watching her, haven't you?"

Undyne frowned hearing that before nodding. "Yeah, I've been keeping an eye on her and you're right. She doesn't even have it in her to fight against the monsters that try to take her SOUL. She just tries to explain who she is and what she's doing."

"EXACTLY, I KNOW YOU WANT TO FREE ALL OF US UNDYNE BUT IS IT REALLY RIGHT TO KILL A POOR INNOCENT CHILD WHO'S TRAPPED DOWN HERE JUST LIKE WE ARE?" Papyrus inquired. "WHAT SHE NEEDS ISN'T AN ENEMY, SHE NEEDS FRIENDS WHO WILL BE THERE WHEN SHE GOES TO MEET THE KING."

Undyne looked down as Papyrus said that before looking at them. "Then what are you asking? For me to be friends with them? They're the last…"

"We can't force you to befriend Frisk Undyne, but please… give her a chance. She's already planning to give up her SOUL, she needs to know that she has friends who will be with her when she needs them." Toriel explained as Undyne looked at her before closing her eye.

"Alright… I'll do it." Undyne agreed quietly.

(Frisk has encountered a village full of monsters named Temmie, but is already leaving in order to reach King Asgore, and Undyne has relented to give Frisk a chance and to not kill her. Next chapter Frisk will reach the end of Waterfall. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	15. Chapter 15

Frisk turned to the Temmies one final time before smiling gently. "It was nice to meet you all, and I hope you'll have great lives on the surface."

"Human… you don't know what this means to us, thank you." Bob the Temmie whispered as Frisk left the shop and continued on her path through Waterfall.

Frisk walked back only to see the room had gotten dark again with the path no longer lit up by the mushrooms causing her to stumble around in the dark until she found one of the mushrooms and managed to light up a small part of the room as she retraced her prior steps only to turn and try to follow the path again before eventually reaching a small lantern shaped plant that lit up when she approached it.

"Oh, I guess these plants light up the path when I get near them. This place is beautiful big sis… I know that the monsters will be happy when I give the king my SOUL… but hopefully they still can come down here sometimes." Frisk whispered as she continued along the path only to briefly pause and wipe tears from her eyes.

Frisk continued along the path before eventually reaching a dark room with an echo flower across some water. Frisk slowly approached the flower before listening to what it had to say.

"Behind you."

Hearing that Frisk immediately turned around to see Undyne standing there only for her to shake her head and just walk off moments before Monster Kid emerged from some grass nearby.

"Whoa, did you see that? What do you think happened?" Monster Kid asked excitedly.

"I… don't know." Frisk admitted. "Maybe… she wants to let me see the King?"

Monster Kid looked at Frisk before nodding. "Maybe, I still can't believe you're really going to do this for all of us."

"You all deserve to be free." Frisk replied before pausing. "Was that other path here the whole time?"

Monster Kid glanced over to where a path leading out of the water had seemed to appear. "Oh yeah, it's always there but sometimes this room gets a little bit darker so it's hard to see."

Frisk nodded before turning to Monster Kid. "Well, it was nice to meet you. I hope you have a good life on the surface."

With that said Frisk walked back into the water before taking the other path and reaching a bridge with an underground mountain on the other side.

"Human…" called a voice from the top of the mountain before Undyne jumped down and approached Frisk. "You know why I'm here don't you?"

"Yes but… please, I just have to see the King." Frisk requested sadly. "I have…"

"I know, you're not attacking any of us and on top of that you lost someone close to you… arguably the closest person in the world to you." Undyne interjected. "That's why I want to talk with you before you continue."

Frisk blinked in surprise before nodding. "Ok."

Undyne turned and motioned for Frisk to walk with her before the two of them slowly walked through Waterfall.

"You understand what you're planning on doing don't you?" Undyne questioned. "By going to King Asgore Dreemurr and offering him your SOUL?"

Frisk just nodded sadly. "I know, but you all deserve your freedom… and once I give up my SOUL, I'll be able to see her again."

"Your older sister Chara." Undyne nodded. "I talked with Sans and put things together. You're a different kind of human."

Frisk looked down sadly. "Most humans aren't like me or Chara… she is… was my hero."

Undyne frowned hearing that. "If you don't mind me asking, what kind of humans are up there on the surface?"

"… Without Chara, all that's up there are the real monsters." Frisk answered. "You all deserve to be free, but it's not a good place."

"I was afraid it would be something like that, but we should be alright." Undyne admitted only to pause as they reached a sign that read Welcome to Hotland! "I want you to answer one last question for me."

Frisk turned to Undyne before nodding. "What is it?"

"If you make it to see King Asgore, what are you going to do?" Undyne asked her. "You want to give up your SOUL but given what I've seen… he won't want to hurt you; would you be willing to go that far for us?"

Frisk looked down nervously hearing that. "You mean would I be willing to kill myself, right?"

"Yeah, it may come to that." Undyne admitted. "If it does… what are you going to do?"

Frisk closed her eyes before taking a slow breath. "It won't be easy, but if I had to I could do it. I want to free you all… and see my big sister again."

Undyne looked at Frisk before smiling gently. "They're right about you… be careful in Hotland Frisk. You're getting closer and closer to the king."

"I know, it's almost over." Frisk nodded before walking into the next area of the Underground as Undyne turned and walked back into Waterfall

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'M CERTAIN FRISK IS GOING TO BE OK YOUR MAJESTY." Papyrus reassured her. "UNDYNE PROMISED NOT TO HARM HER AND WE WILL BE THERE WHEN SHE REACHES THE KING TO SUPPORT HER IN WHATEVER CHOICE SHE MAKES."

"I know Papyrus, but it's still hard to think about. Frisk is walking to her death and there's nothing we can do." Toriel admitted sadly only for Undyne to approach them.

"is something wrong Undyne?" Sans inquired seeing her.

"Nothing's wrong, Frisk's reached Hotland but I came back to meet up with you. You wanted to be there when she reaches the king right?" Undyne asked.

"Yes, thank you Undyne." Toriel smiled softly.

Undyne nodded. "I'll speak to the guards so you can catch up with her."

(Frisk has finally gotten through Waterfall and reached Hotland and Undyne has joined up with Toriel, Sans, and Papyrus to help them catch up to Frisk. Next chapter Frisk will meet a very important resident of the Underground. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


End file.
